


of haircuts and identity

by g_xlatea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Just a small drabble about long hair and gender identity.
Kudos: 1





	of haircuts and identity

When he first came out, he cut his hair. It didn’t feel right, but that’s what he was supposed to do, wasn’t it? He was already pushing it by wearing skirts, he couldn’t have long hair too.

As he stared at his reflection, his newly cut hair, he felt as if he still wasn’t seeing himself. But he pushed that thought aside, and went out to greet his friends.

Now, a few years later, he looked at himself in the mirror. His chest was flat, his skirt was gorgeous and his hair reached all the way to his hips. None of these things made him more or less of a boy; they were all part of how he expressed himself.

As he stepped out to welcome his friends to the party, he finally felt that he was himself.


End file.
